Light's Shadow
by thekingofcosmos
Summary: Riku has completely forgotten Sora. He doesn't know how or why, but he is determined to remember his best friend. Better then it sounds. CONTAINS SOME SLIGHT SPOILERS. Takes place after chain of memories, but before KH2.


**Hey people! Here's a random story, born of a random idea, and created by my random mind!**

** You know how everyone forgot about Sora in KH2 and didn't remember him until all of his memories were restored? Yeah well, this is basically my version of how Riku remembered Sora first. It's my first fic so please go easy on me! Criticism is welcome, just don't tear me to shreds! **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. They are property of the lovely Square Enix and Disney. (Besided if I did own it, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I?)

* * *

_Light' Shadow_

Darkness is such an elusive thing. When one has wandered the darkness for a long time, things can change. Darkness can penetrate your very being and extinguish your inner lights. It can wrap around your thoughts and leave you despaired and angry. It can even leave a mark upon your memories and damage that which you hold dear. Of course Riku knew this, having traveled through the darkness for as long as he had. So was that why he had begun to lose the memory of his best friend? Or was there more to this equation than Riku knew……?

He was standing by the shoreline of a dark beach. Green eyes scanned the ocean beyond as though it held his answers. Waves crashed against the shore soaking his feet, the water from the splashes hitting his face and silver hair. It reminded him of his home on Destiny Islands, just darker yet somehow more peaceful. And thinking of the islands reminded him of everyone back there; Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and _him._ The boy he could not remember. The memories were just _gone. _He knew it was a boy and that they had been close friends, probably best friends. Everything about him, however, was just gone.

"Who is he," the boy, Riku, spoke toward the sea. Of course nothing happened. The waves continued to crash merrily as ever. Then a voice spoke behind him, jerking him out of his reverie.

"What Riku, you forgot about me.? I can't believe you!" the voice said sounding highly affronted. Riku turned and found that he was still alone. Somehow though, the voice had sounded familiar. It took him only a moment to realize that the voice belonged to the boy he couldn't remember.

"Where are you? Stop hiding already!" Riku yelled, looking wildly around for the source of the voice.

"Well I'd love to'" the voice said evenly, "But I can't do that till you remember me."

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that? I've only been trying for months!" Riku was angry to say the least. Angry at the boy for being so difficult and angry at himself for forgetting in the first place.

"Look behind your mind Riku."

"What kind of crap advice is that?"

"Stop complaining and think!"

"Okay, fine!" Riku closed his eyes. At first all he saw was the black behind his eyelids. A moment later, he saw himself as a kid running on the beach with a brown haired boy. A boy whose face he couldn't see. That scene was replaced by one of him and the boy talking to a young redhead. Kairi. Each scene was replaced with a scene with him and that boy, both becoming older as the scenes passed. In each scene, the other boy's face was hidden. Finally, Riku saw a memory in which he was being covered in darkness and he held his hand out to a scared blue-eyed boy with brown spikes of hair.

"Sora?' Riku said uncertainly. He opened his eyes and saw the boy from his memories standing in front of him, bearing a smug expression.

"Well it took you long enough, _Riku_," said Sora with his arms crossed.

"But, how…what's going on?" Riku looked perfectly bewildered

Sora shrugged and took a seat on the sand. "I dunno," he said vaguely, "But that's not too important right now. What matters is that you remembered. Now you can help me." He absentmindedly drew shapes in the wet sand before him.

"Help you how," Riku said sitting beside the boy on the sand.

"How should I know?" said Sora, turning to face Riku. "I'm just a memory, remember? I'm just reflecting what you already know."

"Okay, but what am I supposed to do?" asked Riku angrily. He needed some answers, even if he was only talking to a memory. Which would technically mean he was talking to himself? Man, was this confusing!

Sora chuckled lightly, before reaching out a finger to touch Riku's chest, the place where his heart was. "Just look there," said Sora simply. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Riku looked down at the finger on his chest and then back at Sora. For the first time in months, his face cracked into a sort of small smile. It felt nice to just smile again.

"Geez, Sora," said Riku, still with the small grin on his face. "I never knew you were such a _sap." _

Sora withdrew his hand and put them both on his own hips. "It's not my fault that you're just mean!" Sora remarked huffily. However, it only took a moment for his face to crack into a rather cheesy smile.

And Sora's smile was the last thing Riku saw before Sora and the beach disappeared and everything went black.

"Sora," Riku called out, still half asleep. He heard soft footsteps before he opened his green eyes to be met with one inquisitive reddish-orange one. The person in front of him wore long crimson robes and had red bandages covering his entire face, save for his mouth and one eye. Riku realized that the hood of his black cloak was still up. At least they were equal in the fact that both of their faces were covered.

"You said "Sora" just now," said the scarlet clad man in a deep, slow voice. "Are you a friend of his?" Riku didn't answer, but instead examined his surroundings. He was in a large room full of computers and complicated looking machines. The last thing he could remember doing was walking in front of a large old mansion. He must have fallen asleep somehow and been taken to his present location by the mysterious bandaged man. 'I_ guess it was just a dream. At least now I know who Sora is though,'_ Riku thought. He looked back at the man in front of him who was still waiting for Riku's reply. It took Riku a moment to remember the question before he gave an answer.

"I am," was Riku's simple reply.

"I see," said the man. He stood up straight again and Riku did the same. The two walked toward a computer which displayed an outline of Sora and the number 15 next to it.

"What's this?" Riku asked, examining the computer screen.

"Sora's memory status," the man replied. "Sora's memories were tampered with by a group called Organization XIII. I've been trying to restore his memories for a while now. It's been working, only I need one thing to really move everything along; a boy called Roxas."

"What does he look like and where can I find him?" Riku asked seriously. He was ready to do anything to try and repay Sora after all the stupid things he could now remember doing to hurt the boy. It was like atonement in for his past.

"He can be found in the World That Never Was," said the man, now looking at one of the other computers. "Blonde boy, looks very much like Sora. There's a portal in the next room. By the way, would you mind telling me who you are?"

The man turned in time to see the room door close. When he followed Riku into the next room he saw nothing more than the hem of a black cloak vanishing through the portal.

* * *

Reviews? Please? 


End file.
